She Who Loves
by DragonistaFTGirl
Summary: Natsu and lucy find a girl who needs parents, What will happen? Read to find out
1. chapter 1

**A/N this is an adopted FanFic from Primsgirl89 so go follow her because I love her fanfics so im going to work on chapter 2 but im reposting chapter one so you guys don't have to go all the way to PrimsGirl89 and back but follow her for letting me adopt this.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR THE CHARACTERS EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID**

Natsu had grabbed me by the arm out of the guild. He didn't even tell me where we were going. He just grabbed me and left. He probably just wants some time alone, but why is he bringing me? He is cold and closed off. He made S-class at the age of eight. The youngest to ever gain S-class in history. Everyone, except Happy and me, are deathly afraid of him. I am not really a people person, well I don't really like the people in Fairy Tail, other than a select few. They are really loud and destructive, I know first hand. Normally I smile and ignore all that and just be "Lucky Lucy".

I had joined the guild a couple weeks ago. These two, Natsu and Happy brought me here. Even everyone had saw me with the two, there was a huge and literal fight between the other guild mates and Natsu and Happy. During those two weeks I have gotten Natsu to open up more. When that happened Erza, a female scarlet haired knight who could beat anything but Natsu, decided to create a team with Gray, a stripper with ice magic, Wendy a dragon slayer who can heal and use the air, me, and Natsu. Natsu has fire dragon slaying powers that skyrocket beyond belief.

Personally ever since Erza's decision to create Team Natsu, Natsu and Happy seem to be near me more. Happy had already declared me to be his mom and Natsu is his "father" I guess the three of us are a family. I don't mind all that much, it's just when I am best friends with the person who raised him as his own declares me as his mom makes it awkward to be the friend to the guardian. Though, I have had a weird life so I guess it doesn't bother me all that much.

Levy, my best friend in the guild, said that ever since they have been around me they became a bit less closed off. I don't want to sound rude, but I rather them stay closed off. I know it does sound rude, but I want them all for myself. They are my first friends I have made. I don't want them to forget me...like how my father had forgotten me.

A sharp but gentle tug on my arm signals that I need to focus. "We are here." Was all he said before a little girl came running at me with tears in her eyes. I squatted down so I could get a better look at her. She stood in front of me, she is filthy, and looks like she is in major need of food.

"MAMA!" I froze. I looked at Natsu and Happy to get their reactions. Happy had wide eyes while Natsu had a blank face, but if you looked closely you could see a small blush. I looked at the little girl and looked her over more thoroughly. She had long greasy dirty blond hair, big green eyes that look like they are meant to be onyx. Her skin was filthy, pink tattered clothes, it looked like she hasn't eaten in a long time. "Can you be my mama?" Her eyes widened in a hopeful look, she sucked her thumb shyly.

she looks so scared, so hopeful, that I honestly don't know what to do.

I picked her up and held her on my hip. I smiled gently and nodded my head. "Only if you don't have any other family members." She began to cry. Must have been abandoned or something...I don't know what to do so I brought her in for a hug as I saw Natsu and Happy had no idea what to do either. "Hush baby. Tell me what happened." She relaxed in my arms. I knew she was tired and that she was lonely. We began to walk the streets of Magnolia back to the guild. We got a lot of odd glances, mostly they were judgmental, shocked and admiring. I was used to the looks so I ignored them. We walked in silence for a while.

After a while the girl nodded and said that her family sold her to a mean man as a slave. The man didn't want her and she has been living on the streets thinking everyone as her family members. She had been living on the streets for a very long time. From what I know is that her family was the Blacks that had died a few months ago. She called Natsu her Daddy and me her Mommy because she thinks we will take care of her. Happy is her brother, though how she got that idea I have no idea. She cried throughout telling her story. She soon fell asleep.

Natsu pulled me into his embrace and used his magic to the guild quickly. I scolded him that I could have dropped the girl. He just huffed as everyone backed away out of habit. He is still feared, but at least he talks to his guild and protects some. He's not much for talking and he is very keen on keeping Happy and I, I think even the little girl, safe. Natsu ran from the guild knowing what would happen soon. Once the guild noticed the girl they began to get loud causing the girl to wake and cry.

I glared harsher than Natsu and the She Demons put together.

"Mama….these people are vewy loud." The girl said. I glared harder making the guild gulp.

* * *

The guild were looking at me and then the girl then repeat. This had been going on for at least an hour. It's now getting on my nerves. Where is the master so I can go to the council? Right then Master came in looking ready to knock out the person who got to close. Since I wasn't in any mood I walked over and told him the situation. He thought about it before nodding.

"Also I'm taking over paperwork. I expect to be paid." I glared at him. He didn't seem to mind because that meant he didn't have to deal with paperwork anymore. Now I'm kind of glad father made me take those business lessons. I saw how much the guild caused trouble for us and yet they have aa soft spot for me. So if I took over paperwork and get paid I could have some way to get the money I need faster.

Master looked at the child and asked her a question. "What's your name, child?" The girl teared up making me glare at Master as I felt a presence behind me. Turning to see who it was I saw that it was only Natsu. He too was glaring at master. I don't like how the girl is always crying whenever something comes up because I feel like I can't help her as I would like to.

I looked down at the girl and thought of something my mother said to me when I was scared.

"My little Starfire, don't cry for it only dims the light in your smile." She looked up with teary eyes. Gently I swiped the tears off. "Tell me. Do you not have a name?" She nodded. "Would you like us," I pointed to Natsu and myself, "to everyone?" She shook her head no. "What do you call yourself, Starfire?"

Her grin was so big and bright I smiled as well. Even Natsu gave a small smile shocking everyone, but Happy and me. "Anna." She said. I giggled as everyone did the same.

"Alright, Anna it is." She hugged me and went to hug Natsu when Master took her away from him. This caused her to bawl. My vision went red and I hit Master hard. He helped and held his head. Anna ran to Natsu as he picked her up. She cried on his shoulder as he looked to me uncomfortably. I reached for her instantly calming down. I noticed that Natsu was back to his glaring self making me sigh. I apologized to Master for hitting him.

"Lucy you know everyone fears Dragneel, correct?" I nodded. I wasn't happy that they were so I just listened holding a curious Anna. "I know you want to know why, right?" I nodded. Master sighed as he rubbed his temples. "When Natsu is annoyed he tends to take his annoyance out on the one who annoyed him. Whoever, with the exception of Gildarts and I, tries to stop him he beats them up without using his full potential." He sat on the bar top. "When I first brought him in I forced him to be in the guild hoping it will make him open up more and be more friendlier to people. Instead the plan backfired for he grew more cold and less sociable. He took out the whole guild with one attack! Ever since he has been worse. And then you came..." he confused.

I laughed. "Maybe instead of being afraid of him you should put yourself in his shoes. I already know about his past from Happy, so I know. How would you feel if what happened to Natsu happened to you?" No one answered me. "Come on guys lets get some adoption papers signed so I can get her clean and fed."

Instantly Natsu and Happy followed. Happy was talking to Anna the whole time we walked, we always walk to wherever we go, to the council. It took a while before we could get the proper papers. Since I live near Natsu and Happy in my own house I easily got the adoption papers done.

 **A/N next chapter coming soon I hope you enjoyed this chapter written by Primsgirl89 I will be continuing it because I adopted it! Read on my fans.**


	2. She who loves chapter 2

She who loves chapter 2

 **A/N here is chapter 2 for ya**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own FairyTail or it's characters but I wish I did.**

Lucy's POV*

We finally adopted Anna after all those boring adoption papers. So we cleaned her up and went clothes shopping. We ended up buying a cute pink tank with hearts and blue stripes. Some other tops and shorts with decorations on them and 2 dresses. We stoped at McDonald's on the way home and she managed to shove a Grand Mac down her throat, as well as Natsu except Natsu eating that much wasn't surprising. We went back to drop our things off to go to the guild. "Hey Lucy?" Natsu asked. "What?" I replied. "Do you think Anna can come on a mission with us?" Natsu said. "OMG I totally forgot about that, and rent is due in 2 weeks!" I yelled. "Well I'm going to get a monster killing job cause I feel like it," Natsu said plainly. "Fine but Anna and I will stay at the side because I don't want her getting hurt, not to mention that she hasn't even gotten her guild mark yet," I said. I don't know why but I almost got mad there. I don't even know if Anna has learned magic yet, it's just so nerve wracking. We dropped off our stuff and Anna hasn't made a peep. "Hey Anna is anything wrong?" I asked wondering if she was sad about something. " Mommy, is everyone going to like me there?" Anna asked. "I'm sure of it!" I replied. So we finally got to the guild and. "Mira! Guild mark on Anna and make it pink on her left shoulder," Natsu yelled kind of roughly. "Ok coming!" Mira replied rather scared. Happy was going to be fishing in the morning but would tag along after we chose a job, but he was already in the guild.

Natsu's POV*

I thought Happy was going fishing this morning. But Mira was putting a mark on Anna so I got distracted from Happy. We walked over to Happy and I asked "Buddy I thought you were going fishing this morning ". " I was but it wasn't the same without you," Happy said while looking down at his feet. "I'll come with you when we take our break on Saturday," I told Happy reassuringly. "Natsu go take a job before I pick one for you!" Lucy yelled at me. No matter how many times I tried I always stared at her and she always caught me stare. She has these eyes that I just get lost in, I just can't bare being without her. "Natsu! Go get a job!" Lucy yelled. I snapped out of the trance she put me in with her beauty. I walked over to the job board and so did Anna she was starting to stare at me, I wanted to be nice since she was my child so I asked her "What's wrong Anna?". "Nothing I just like your... salmon colored hair, it looks cool," she replied. I was so happy because she didn't say my hair was pink I guess she looked closely at my hair and figured out its salmon colored beauty. Then I found the perfect job for team Natsu, a monster hunt, I thought it was a good chance for the child to see her dad's abilities. "Lucy! I found one!" I yelled in excitement. Lucy walked over and Happy flew while Anna was patiently waiting to hear what it was about. "Ok it's exactly what I was looking for, a monster hunt!" I said happily. The whole guild looked at me and I started glaring at them. So they all looked away, scared of what I might do to them. "Ok Happy go get the rest of team Natsu," Lucy said. "Um daddy?" Anna asked. "What?" I replied rather nicely, that was rare. "The monster isn't going to eat me is it?" Anna asked kind of scared. "Not at all, in fact you won't have to even touch it," I said reassuringly but no smile appeared on my face. The team arrived a few minutes later the people who walked through doors were the ice princess Gray, and the kind of scary one Erza, also a sky dragon healer named Wendy. So they walked over took a look at the job and we all left, even though Wendy looked kind of disturbed.

Anna's POV *

We all left the guild when the team walked in. Gray got kind of close to daddy and then daddy called Gray the ice princess and Gray called daddy ash for brains and then they started fighting. I thought it would be fun to brawl with them but Erza didn't seem to like them fighting because she yelled at them and they stopped frozen still and whenever she wasn't looking they glared at each other. I like my family my mommy is super nice to me, this morning she bought me a ton of clothes and so did daddy after that we went to McDonald's and they let me have a Grand Mac. They are just so nice, but sooner or later I have to reveal my magic. Maybe when I fight the monster...

Lucy's POV*

Soon I saw something purple with green splotches and it was huge. Biggest monster ever, even Natsu seemed to stare at it for just a second. Wendy stepped back in horror and Erza looked determined. As for Gray he stared at it for 3 seconds. Anna looked at me and back at the monster. I walked over and held her close. I told Natsu to start attacking it. But he just stood there getting ready. I pulled out Loki's key and yelled "OPEN GATE OF THE LION, LOKI!". Loki appeared and he was smiling at Anna."LOKI!" I yelled. He immediately looked at me and replied "Yes princess?". "Anna is princess now so i need you to protect her from the monster," I told him while I pointed to the monster. He looked at the monster like it was something he never wanted to look at.

 **A/N more chapters to come soon so keep reading!**


	3. She Who Loves chapter 3

**Been a while sorry just a lot of drama in the past days and I have chapter four coming soon. Well without further a due here you go and enjoy reading!**

She who loves chapter 3

Lucys POV*

It took Loki at least 30 seconds to stop staring at the monster before I snapped him out of it. "Loki!!! Hurry!!!!" I yelled. It was too late... the monster took

One of his nine arms and slapped it down on me, but before that could happen I heard Natsu. "Fire dragon ROAR!!!" He yelled. The monster's arm was not a pretty sight, it was oozing with blood, and the green splotches weren't just its skin. They were apparently baby monsters. I stared in horror as the others did the same but within Anna's eyes I saw determination. That was the first time I ever saw that. Maybe the crying child was just a cover for her real self, I didn't know.

Anna's POV*

I looked at Lucy stare at me. I wondered if she knew, that the crying and emotional child was just a cover for my violent self. I knew we were in trouble and Natsu couldn't defeat it on his own with just his dragon slaying powers. What the others didn't know, I had. I did what I do best, I fought against the monster... "Fire dragon ROAR" I yelled as fire came out of my mouth and everyone stared at me. They looked at me in shock, like they didn't know who I was. I don't blame them because they don't even know who I am, they just adopted me anyways.

Natsu's POV*

The monster was about to hit Lucy and I stopped it. To my surprise the green splotches on its arm were baby monsters. One was heading for Anna and I didn't have enough time to stop it so I stared in fear. It was about to get and just then all the baby monsters went for Anna. Then something amazing happened... "Fire dragon ROAR" Anna yelled. I did nothing, that was one thing I didn't do anything but stare. I walked over to Anna when I stopped staring. I looked at her and so did the others.

Gray's POV*

It was either me or the kid that ash for brains adopted has powers like him. I couldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes, it was just surreal. I thought Natsu was taught by Igneel, would that mean... No it couldn't be how could it be it just doesn't make sense.

Erza's POV*

My jaw hanged open after I saw Anna do the same magic as Natsu. Then I worried if they could do the same amount of destruction, all the money we would have to pay. I cringed at the thought.

Lucy's POV*

I knew now that she was strong I saw her take off her magic limiters, they hide auras that are strong. She must've worn about 12, and normally you only wear 1. This was strange. I walked over to Natsu and Anna. "Take it down," I said as I pointed to the monster. I smirked challengingly. I saw them run in opposite directions. I heard one say "Fire dragon Iron FIST!!!" That was probably Natsu. Not long after Anna shouted, "IRON dragon Iron FIST!!!". I looked at her in surprise and so did everyone else. But it seemed the monster was not a threat anymore since Natsu and Anna killed it. Gray looked a little beat up from a pounding he took from the monster so Anna casually walked over and started healing him, all his scars and bruises went away. We stared in shock once again. Natsu ran over and took her on his shoulders and said, "Lets go get the money and see if the guild knows what happened,". Anna opened her mouth then shut it.

Anna's POV*

I was about to say that this was my kind of magic I trained with almost all the dragons so I'm an elemental dragon slayer. The most effective punch is iron and roar in fire. I wanted them to get shocked again, I love seeing their faces. Natsu carried me to the people who gave us the job and the reward was 1,000,000,000 jewel. We are going to be rich! I wonder if I can decorate my own room! We finally arrived and got our money when we heard screams... They were coming from an alley. A young boy was getting beaten up by a powerful wizard. I immediately got off Natsu's shoulders and ran over with the feeling that Natsu had heard it too. I saw the kid he was very bloody with blood oozing from his arm. It appeared to be... cut off. There was one thing on my mind and that was to save the boy. "Fire dragon ROAR," I screamed with all my rage and apparently I had a lot of rage because the wizard was burnt really bad. I didn't care about him though. I ran over to the boy and started healing him a little. "Where is your arm?" I asked while he pointed his eyes to a pothole in the ground, I saw it loud and clear. I ran over and picked it up there was no time to lose. I started healing it onto the boy, he started staring at me. In about 20 more seconds he was all healed. I picked him up and turned around to see a proud Natsu. I let Natsu take the boy so I could ask around and see who his parents were. I saw someone looking for someone so I walked up to them and asked, "Are you looking for a boy?". The woman looked surprised. "Y-yes I am," she said quietly. I pointed at Natsu with the boy in his arms. The woman immediately ran over. "WHAT HAPPENED??!!!!" She asked confused. "He got beaten up by a wizard is what happened so I saw him and his arm was cut off so I healed it back on to him and I gave that wizard a nasty burn," I said. The woman gazed at me then started laughing, "Healing? Really you expect me to believe that?!" She said as she continued laughing. I pointed to the scar on his arm. Her mouth dropped, "Fine I believe you,". Natsu gave her the child. "Put him in bed when you get home he needs rest," I said confidently. We went back to the others and said it was nothing. We started walking back to the guild. We finally got to the guild and Happy was flying me most of the way. I kicked open the doors looking fiercely at the guild mates. They all stared at us and Natsu started glaring so they all looked away. Then Mira walked up, "Hi Anna! How was your first job?". "Good it was fun," I replied. "Gramps! Get out here!" Natsu yelled. Gramps walked out of his office. "What is it Natsu?" He said. Natsu told him to come outside with me and him. So he did and the whole guild. We got into the new sparring arena. Gramps was on the outside of it and the others were too, "Natsu are you going to beat her up?!" Someone yelled. "No!" Natsu yelled back. Gramps looked kind of nervous and confused. So now I had to spar my father, the match was about to begin...

 **A/N short? I don't know ok if it is well then chapter four is due in a few hours I think or maybe tomorrow since the other story needs to be updated too. Well keep reading my fans!**


	4. She who loves chapter 4

She who loves chapter 4

 **A/N I'm so sorry guys I'll explain more at the end but this chapter is a little short.**

Anna's POV *

It started, Natsu charged at me and I moved out of the way just in time. I yelled, "Fire dragon ROAR!!!!!" Fire came bursting out of my mouth as usual. Everyone gasped and so did gramps but what they didn't know was just coming. He came at me again so I yelled, "IRON dragon IRON FIST!!!" I yelled as I hit Natsu on the chest. Now everyone was shocked so I did something no one would ever think of "Secret art!: night of the Stars!" Stars started raining down and even Natsu was surprised. He got hit pretty badly. So I stopped the attack went over and healed him. Then came the stares and dropped jaws. Everyone started clapping. Natsu and I left the arena and mom came to look at me. "Go to Master Anna, he will ask a few questions," Lucy said (aka mom). I went with the master to his office. I took all my magic limiters off because I wore at least 12 a day. So now everyone could feel my strong aura. Master gasped, he saw 12 limiters at least so I can't blame him. He sat down and told me to sit down "Sit, child,". I sat down and relaxed in the chair. "How long have you been able to use this magic child?" Gramps asked. "...I learned it from dragons.. when I was little," I said. Gramps looked confused, "Why didn't you tell us before?" He asked. "Because I didn't want them to not adopt me if they knew who I really was," I replied.

Master's POV*

I'm surprised, I never thought that this little girl Natsu and Lucy and also Happy found on the streets would be the one to wield great powers. Levy is still figuring out what it is just in case Anna doesn't tell me. "So Anna what is this magic of yours called?" I asked her. She opened her mouth and closed it, she finally said "It is very special and almost no one knows about it and I assume you don't either, it's called Elemental Dragon Slayer. That is what I am," Anna said calmly. I was merely confused but I have never heard of this magic. I would've never guessed that all those elements could be combined to make Anna's special power... Elemental Dragon Slayer!

Anna's POV*

I wasn't about to tell Makarov how I got this power because believe me the dragon that brought me up was secretive. He worked for an organization that I was once part of. Until, Aknologia killed every dragon left. The organization was called the SSAD, Super Secret Agent Dragons. They gave missions to dragons to stop evil and my father and I climbed to the top of the ranks in the SSAD. There

was one mission that took down the whole organization... To kill Aknologia, the mission totally backfired we couldn't pull it off and Aknologia ended up getting us all killed except for me... That is truly how all the dragons went extinct and extinct is a word I would not like to use in this case but who knows if there is one or two left?

Lucy's POV*

Anna and master were taking long in there I don't know what was happening but I was clueless. Just then Wendy and Carla walked through the doors of the guild. I walked over to them, "Hey Wendy you know our new child Anna, she um... she has healing powers exactly like you..." I said. "Whatttttttttttt???????!!!!!!" Wendy said super surprised to hear that.

 **A/N so lately I've been feeling like my writing is trash so I just don't have enough encouragement. That's why this was a little short. Thank you for reading!**


	5. She who loves chapter 5

**A/N sorry for not posting and this short chapter!**

Wendy's POV*

If I heard correctly I just learned Anna was a elemental dragon slayer! Yet she is so young, she's probably like 11! I wish I were there to see how far her powers stretch in the fight between her and Natsu. I wonder if she knows Sky Drill?

Anna's POV*

After Gramps announced I had Elemental Dragon Slaying powers everyone started mobbing me to get a selfie on the new Lacrima phones. This wasn't really bugging me because everyone at Fairy Tail has pretty high spirits! In fact people weren't even scared of me they were PROUD of me! I was really happy.

Makarov's POV*

I didn't think I would witness the Prophet in my life but here I am... When I was about 5 years old I came across a dragon... he told me

that "The one that holds the power of the heavens in her hands would be the true hero of life..." and that's all he said. I went over to Natsu and asked him, "Well my boy are you proud of your kid?". "OF COURSE!!!!!" He yelled.

Natsu's POV*

I love Anna! She's so cute yet so strong maybe stronger than Guildarts?? But who knows, I can't wait to go on a job today! I know that Anna, Lucy and I cant really be a family till we get 'married', I haven't even told Lucy how I feel about her yet so that might be in a while but I think I'll tell her how I feel tonight..

Well since nothing really goes on in my head you should skip to Lucy's POV.

Lucy's POV*

I'm so happy that Anna found us! I'm also kinda mad at myself for getting my paperwork job but hey it's easy a little bit time consuming but I get payed so I'm not complaining. It's a bit of a shock that she has those powers but hey at least Natsu's opening up a bit to people now... I know I said I wanted him for myself but I was only thinking about myself at the time. I really love him so much. I'll tell him how I feel tonight...

Gray's POV*

I seriously have no idea how Natsu ended up with her.. Could've been any other dragon slayer but of course it had to be the dumbest one of them all, Natsu. I just hope he takes care of her. I walked over to the bar and asked Mira for a drink. When Lucy sat next to me she asked Mira for a glass of water and a PBJ sandwich. She seemed tired...

Erza's POV*

I was happy for Natsu and Lucy! Anna might give Natsu a chance to open up to people and for Lucy to tell Natsu how she feels. But most importantly, she can distract everyone so I can finally enjoy my strawberry cake! I have questions about Anna, but I don't know if it's safe to ask them...

Natsu: Well, aren't you going to continue the story?

Dragonista: But I barely have time!

Natsu: So you're going to leave your readers hanging?

Dragonista: I'm trying my best! Besides I know I haven't been posting like at all but I'm really busy.

Natsu: Fine... I'll let you end here on one condition!

Dragonista: Okay what is it?

Natsu: Post more often, these stories are part of my life! Well literally cause people see me in Anime and FanFiction. Let me live!

Dragonista: Okay I'll try.

 **A/N well folks that's all for today! Bye!**


End file.
